Angel's Tale
by Little.Cinnamonroll
Summary: Apocalypse has been defeated and Xavier's school for gifted youngsters was almost normal again. Storm was already accepted in school, but what about Psylocke and Angel? That will be found out soon when professor X comes back from his recruiting mission, with two new students, with familiar faces. Slowburn(ish) NightAngel
1. Ch 1: the beginning

The school had been rebuild in no time. Apocalypse had been defeated, Ororo or Storm became part of Xavier's school, Betsy and Warren were gone. It didn't take long them to come in to the conclusion that they were dead or just hiding. Hank had rebuild Cerebro and Professor had tried to find them. Maybe he found them, but he never told anything.

"Come on! I understand that you are slower than me, but being slower than a SNAIL! It's just ridiculous!" Peter was running around the school, exercising with Kurt and Scott. Obviously he was running way faster than them and it was starting to get boring.

"It's not our fault that you have super speed and we don't!" Scott yelled, sitting down on a bench, next to Kurt who had given up long time ago. Scott wiped sweat off his head and took his water bottle.

Peter ran a few rounds and sat on Kurt's other side. He looked at Scott, who looked exhausted and shook his head. "How are you sweating? It wasn't even exhausting!" Scott glared at Peter before he got up and walked inside the mansion. Peter turned his head toward Kurt and looked hopeful. "Sooo... Wanna race?" Kurt looked frightened and teleported away.

Peter just stared at the spot Kurt was and huffed. "Buzzkill."

Hank was waiting patiently as Professor looked for the missing two. They had found something few days ago, but it was empty when they got there. Hank admired Professor, he was always helping everybody, he always saw the good in people, he gave them second chances, even third chances if necessary. He didn't yell to students often and tried to keep everything in order with as few punishments as possible.

"Hank!" Hank turned to look at Professor who was taking the helmet off. "I found them."

Scott was watching TV with Jean, Kurt and Jubilee when they heard Professor talking to someone. Scott immediately got up and walked closer until he heard something. "You are in charge as long as i'm gone. I don't know how long it will take, but give me a day, then you can get worried." "Day?! Are you grazy? That long?" Professor was talking to Hank. Jean, Kurt and Jubilee had walked next to Scott, trying to listen too. "You know how they are. Probably won't trust me immediately. Take care of them." and then there was a slam of a door.

They all looked at each other, confused looks on their faces. They heard footsteps fading away. "What are you looking at?" said a voice that made all of them jump ad turn around."PETER!"Jean shouted as she had to steady Kurt. Peter raised his hands in surrender and pulled an innocent face, "What?" "Stop scaring the shit out off us! Look at Kurt!" Scott said pointing at Kurt who was leaning against Jean and Jubilee had an arm on her chest trying to calm herself.

Peter just laughed at them and asked again, "Sooo... what were you looking at?" Kurt was able to stand again and Jubilee had calmed down. "We were listening to Professor and Hank." Jean said walking to the couch and sitting down. Peter turned to her, "What did you find out?" It was Kurt's time to speak, "Noting, only that Hank is in charge and Professor vent somevhere, maybe they found nev mutants." he sat next to Jean as did Jubilee and Scott. Peter huffed and turned to watch the TV. "Boring stuff it is" he said before they fell in silence.

Xavier arrived to an old warehouse, got out of the car and approached it. He didn't know what to expect. Last time they were enemies and now he was offering his help. How will that end up?

He knocked on the door and waited for few minutes. Nothing happened, so he opened it and entered the building. "Elizabeth? Warren? I'm alone and i have no intent on hurting you. I just want to talk with you, maybe even help if you allow me to." There was silent for a moment before a dark figure approached him. "It's Psylocke or Betsy, not Elizabeth" Xavier could finally see her and saw that she was looking physically fine and that she had her katana in her hand.

"My apologies Psylocke. Where is Warren?" he was confused, he was sure they both were supposed to be here. Psylocke looked into the back of the warehouse she came and then turned to look at Xavier. She had a sad look on her face. "He.. can't really walk, well he can... but it hurts him." Xavier was shocked. He didn't know he got hurt so bad. "May i see him? I can maybe help him." Psylocke thought for a moment and nodded, "Follow me."

"You cheated! You can't be that good! It's your first time playing this god damn game!" Peter and Kurt were playing some games and turned out, Kurt had never played one. Peter thought it would have been fun to play against him, but turned out that Kurt was better. Kurt smiled happily as Peter kept complaining on how he played that game all the time and still lost. "Don't underestimate people you don't knov vell. Tey might surprise you my friend."

Peter just stared at him, "But i'm supposed to be AWESOME in this game!" Jean and Jubilee joined the laughing Kurt, as Scott teased Peter a little more, "Oh come on! We all know you suck!" Peter stared at Scott, his mouth open as Storm entered the room. "Who sucks at what?" she said as she sat on one of the chairs in the room.

"I von Peter in a video game!" Kurt said happily. Storm looked surprised, but smiled brightly at him. Peter just couldn't take it anymore and left the room. They laughed for a while and then fell in to a comfortable silence to watch TV.

After about 30 minutes Storm broke the silence, "Have you seen Professor? I haven't seen him all day." "We heard him talk with Hank about him being in charge when he's gone. We do't know why he is gone but i hope it isn't anything bad" Jubilee said as everyone else hummed in agreement.

Few minutes after they heard a car arriving. Peter came running in to the room, "Professor is here!" he said and left. They all ran outside, seeing some of the other students doing the same. When they arrived outside, Professors car stopped. He came out of the car and at the same moment the other front door opened. Psylocke stepped outside and was met with cold stares. She rolled her eyes, opened the trunk and took some luggage out of it, while Professor opened the back door and helped someone out. Jean heard Scott whispering to her, "Who is it?"

Professor asked Hank to help him get the person out of the car. In a moment everyone could see the metal wings and soon Warren stood up, leaning against Hank. Jubilee felt someone shaking next to her and turned to see Kurt, scared expression on his face before he teleported out.

Professor was now in front of everyone and started to speak as Hank helped Warren, who had a very pained look on his face, to walk, "As you can see, we have new students. And despite what happened between us few months ago, I expect you to be nice and treat them well. I won't tolerate you fighting with them or anything that hurts them mentally or physically. Now, continue what you were doing!" Professor, Psylocke, Hank and Warren went inside the mansion followed by students. This was gonna be interesting...

* * *

 **AN: Ok so i tried doing Kurts accent and i don't know how that worked. But hopefully you liked it.**


	2. Ch 2

Warren woke up in a white room, his legs covered in bandages. He turned to look at the side and saw metal doors. He looked back at the ceiling, stayed like that for a while and got out of the bed, that was also white. He stood carefully, ready for the pain in his legs. He smiled a little, when noticed there wasn't any. He looked down to his clothes, and noticed they weren't his old ones he wore yesterday. He wore a plain black t-shirt, black jeans and some black shoes. He saw his precious black leather jacket on a chair. He knew that Betsy had made them leave it there. He took his jacket, put it on and walked out of the metal doors.

"Are you sure you want to be with me? I mean, you have other friends that clearly hate me!" Betsy said to Storm. They were sitting on a couch watching TV. Storm rolled her eyes and laughed a little. " Yes! You are my friend! They just need to live with it i guess." They laughed together and didn't notice Warren who just entered the room. Betsy and Storm turned around when they heard laughing.

"Warren!" Storm yelled as she ran to hug him. Warren awkwardly hugged her back. Warren winced as Storm hugged him tightly. She pulled away immediately, "Sorry!" Betsy had appeared next to Storm, looking Warren up and down for any visible scars or anything like that. "I'm good no need to worry" he said as he saw her looking at him. She looked at him and smiled.

Before any of them could say anything, Professor X came in, "You look much better Warren." Warren turned to look at him and simply said, "Thanks." "I know some of the students will be rude or won't like you being here, but I will do what I can to make you comfortable" Professor said and smiled a little. Warren and Betsy simply nodded. " I believe that Peter, Jean, Scott, Jubilee and Kurt will be nice after a while. It took a day for them to be okay with me being here" Storm said excitedly. Professor nodded and left.

They just stood there for a while, in silence, before Storm clapped her hands and broke the silence, "Soooo... You want to go eat? It's 5 o'clock." Warren and Betsy just nodded silently. "Good, 'cause YOU my friend, need food!" Storm said pointing at Warren.

"PETER!" Scott yelled as Peter ran in front of him, making him drop his plate. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Peter sat in their table, smirking. Scott and Jean sat in their table with him. Jubilee and Kurt joined them in few minutes. Scott was glaring at Peter as Storm, Betsy and Warren entered the room. Kurt noticed them first and tensed, that made the others look. Jean got up and walked to them. "Warren, you look better" she said putting up a little smile. Warren just smiled a little.

Storm was the next one to speak,"Umm, is it okay if they sit with us? They are not really the most liked ones and you were nice to me." Jean looked back at their table and back. She was quiet for a moment, but nodded. Storm smiled and they followed Jean to their table. Betsy and Warren walked behind Storm and Jean. Everyone on the table turned to watch them. "What are they doing here?" Peter said to Jean like Betsy and Warren weren't there. Betsy rolled her eyes as Warren crossed his arms.

Jubilee smacked Peter's arm, mouthed _don't_ and shook her head. Peter looked at her and mouthed _what?_ "They are going to sit with us and since you were nice to me, i don't think it's hard to be nice to them" Storm said looking at Peter. He held up his arms in surrender. Jean, Storm, Betsy and Warren sat on the table and started to eat their food.

After about ten minutes of silence, Jean noticed that Kurt was gone, "Where is Kurt?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at Jean. "He left when you came" Jubilee said looking at her plate. There was an awkward silence for a while, before Jubilee broke it. "Since it's Friday, we are having a game night. You want to come?" she said to Betsy and Warren, who looked at each other and nodded. Jubilee and Storm smiled widely at them.

After they finished eating Jubilee told them to come at 8 o'clock to one of the living rooms in second floor. Warren, Storm and Betsy just nodded and went outside, Warren to stretch his wings, Betsy and Storm just to see he wouldn't fall. Jubilee went to check on Kurt and the others went to do something.

Jubilee knocked on Kurt's door, "Kurt?" There was no answer, so she tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Kurt please, open the door." She waited for a while, before the door opened. She entered the room to see Kurt sitting on his bed. She sat next to him, looking worried. "Are you okay? You just disappeared!" Kurt looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "Come on! You can tell me!" Kurt sighed and looked up. " I knev him before, Varren I mean. Vhen Mystique saved me, I vas in a cage fight that te humans made for us mutants. They made me fight Varren... and I destroyed his vings..." Jubilee was shocked. She looked at him and hugged him.

Kurt tensed at the sudden action, but relaxed soon and hugged back. "Kurt it's okay. I bet he will forgive you if you say to him that you are sorry. But you need to forgive yourself too" Jubilee said with a sad smile. Kurt pulled back and nodded. "And since they are going to come to the game night, you should do it before that" Jubilee said before getting up and offering her hand to him. "And I know where he is." Kurt took her hand hesitatingly and followed her.

When they got outside Betsy and Storm were sitting on a bench. "Hey! Where's Warren?" Jubilee said as they got enough close for them to hear her. Betsy and Storm turned to look at them and Storm smiled and pointed up to the roof, "He's sat there for a while now. Why?" Betsy eyed Kurt and Kurt looked down to his shoes. "I need to talk to him" he said quietly. Betsy and Storm both looked surprised, but simply nodded.

Kurt teleported few meters behind Warren. Kurt took a deep breath and walked closer. "Umm.. Varren?" the said winged mutant turned his head to look at Kurt. "And what are you doing here?" he said as he turned to look back at the garden. Kurt shakily walked next to him and sat down. "I-I just vanted to apologize for vhat I did to your vings.." he said quietly. Warren looked at him and was silent. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Finally he spoke, "I need to say I was pissed and angry at first, but it's better than dying in the hands of some fucking annoying humans, who get joy at watching mutants fight and kill each other. So, no worries." Kurt smiled brightly as Warren looked back at the garden. Kurt teleported back, next to Jubilee.

"You good?" Jubilee said as she noticed Kurt. Kurt smiled and nodded at her. Storm and Betsy looked at each other trying to figure out what it was about. "Well we are gonna go now, so see you in an hour" Jubilee said and took Kurt's hand and left. The two girls who left looked at Warren who was sitting on the roof and then at each other, "What the hell was that about?" Betsy said and Storm shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter! Wohoo! Thank you for the favorites and follows! And for the review birdgirl! He was my favorite too (+Kurt) and I'm believing he's just badly hurt like in this story!**

 **Okay well got nothing else to say so bye!**


	3. Ch 3

**Hi guys! So my laptop broke, hence the reason i haven't uploaded in a while. But i got a new one and well here is another chapter.**

* * *

At 8 o'clock almost everyone was in the living room, everyone else but Jubilee. Everyone in the room was doing something, while waiting for her. Warren and Betsy were talking, Kurt was talking with Storm and Jean, while Peter and Scott were wrestling and throwing stuff at each other. Peter threw a pillow at Scott, but Scott dodged it and it hit Jean. Jean threw it back at him, but Peter dodged it. Then he threw it back, but this time it hit Storm, who was laughing with Kurt. Now Warren and Betsy had turned their attention towards them and Warren laughed at Storm, but quickly covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Storm glared at him before throwing the pillow at him, which Betsy caught, ripped it open, took the feathers out and showed them to Warren. "I found your wings."

Everyone stared at her, Warren with his mouth open, until they all burst out laughing. Peter was the only one who didn't laugh, he just stared at Betsy, still shocked. The laughing lasted for a long time as they had started throwing pillows at each other. Jubilee finally came to the room carrying snacks and drinks."What the hell is going on?" she looked at Peter who just sat there his mouth open and a shocked look on his face. "Peter?" said boy looked up at Jubilee. He was quiet for a while, before he broke into a huge smile. "It was so hilarious! And you missed it!" He started laughing with the others as Jubilee put down the snacks and drinks and looked around the room, before she spotted the feathers. "Why is there feathers?" everyone turned to look at her, quieting down. Surprisingly Warren was the one to speak. "Oh those? They are my wings." That made Jubilee look at him, a very shocked expression on her face. "Your what now?!" Everyone started laughing again, leaving Jubilee shocked.

After about 15 minutes, all of them were calmed down and they were catching their breaths. "I'm still very confused, BUT i got food and games! So what game should we play?" Everyone thought for a while, before Peter jumped up, "MONOPOLY!" Everyone else, but Kurt frowned. "Vhat is Monopoly?" that made everyone look at him and stop complaining."You have never played Monopoly?!" Kurt shook his head. "Well that's a one reason to play it" Peter said huge smile on his face, got up and went to get the game.

"NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! NONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Scott yelled at Peter who was cheering as Scott threw his money at him. Peter took them happily and waved them in front of Scott's face. Scott just glared at him and swatted the money off Peter's hand. "You know what?"Scott said as he stood up."Fuck you! I'm out!" and he left. Everyone was quiet for a while, but the silence was broken by very happy Peter. "Kurt! It's your turn!" said blue boy looks at the board, takes the dices and throws them. This continued for a long time, until Warren won. "NO!" Peter yelled. Warren laughed at him and waved his money in front of Peter's face, "How does it feel to lose?"

Peter stood up, walked out of the room and in a while came back with beer bottles. "And now we are playing Never Have I Ever!" Jean rolled her eyes, "You just wanna get drunk with a reason." "True. So you want to go get Scotty boy?" "Fine" Jean said as she walked out of the room. She went outside and looked around for a bit, before she spotted Scott sitting on a bench near the fountain. She walked over to him and sat next to him. "We are playing Never Have I Ever. Do you want to come?" Scott thought for a while. "Is there alcohol?" "Peter came up with the idea. What do you think?" They laughed a little and joined their friends.

"Scotty! Great to see you again!" Peter said handing him a bottle. "So, did you win?" Peter frowned and glared at Warren who smirked. Scott turned his head to the direction Peter was looking and smirked too. He gave Warren a smile and Warren gave him a small smile too. "Okay! I want to go first!" Peter said and everyone formed a circle, some on the floor and some on the couches. "Never have i ever got an A on a test without cheating." Jean and Jubilee were the only ones to drink. "Okay, never have i ever been too drunk to remember the last night" Jean said and Peter, Betsy and Warren drank. "Only three? You are just boring!" Peter said. "Oh fuck off Peter! You are always drinking if there is a change!" Scott said, throwing Peter with a pillow. "Well, never have i ever kissed a guy" Scott said as Jean, Betsy, Jubilee and surprisingly Warren drank. Everyone (except Betsy) stared at him. "I was very drunk" Warren said rolling his eyes.

This continued for a while until a drunk Peter (who had drank about 4 bottles) opened his stupid mouth. "Hey! I have a good one! Never have i ever killed anyone on purpose, BEFORE Apocalypse!" Everyone thought that no-one wouldn't drink, but Warren did and stormed out, which made Jean smack Peter's head. Peter rubbed the spot and Jean glared at him. "Asshole!" she whisper yelled. "So is he always an asshole when he's drunk?"Betsy asked as she leaned back on the couch. Scott and Jubilee nodded, while Jean still ranted at Peter. "Okay well you want to help me find him?" everyone except Jean and Peter got up and separated into two people groups. Jubilee and Kurt, Betsy and Storm, Scott and Jean after she had done her ranting.

They looked around the school for an hour, but didn't find him. They met at the fountain, all of them shaking their heads. "He just doesn't disappear." Betsy said. "Maybe we should ask Professor to find him?" Jubilee suggested. "It's half past 12 am! We can't do that!" Jean said as she tried to come up with an idea. Jubilee just shrugged her shoulders. Jean hadn't found his thoughts, he wasn't on the roof, in his room, he wasn't anywhere. They were starting to panic, when Kurt got an idea. "Is there any place he likes to go?" Betsy looked up from her shoes at Kurt, then at Storm. "That one place! He talked about it!" Storm's eyes lit up as she understood Betsy. " The bar! Umm... what was the name! The- umm.. the-" "The Lone Ranger!" Betsy yelled.

They parked the car and walked to the door. There was a very big man guarding the door, who stepped in front of them as they tried to go in. "Hey! We need to get in!" Storm said. The man looked at them all, one by one. "He can but you don't" he said, pointing at Kurt."Why only him?" Storm said, crossing her arms and looking at the man's eyes. The man didn't answer her."Hey!I'm talking to you idiot!" The door opened and a woman about 20 years old, with long black hair, with black heels, black jeans, grey crop top and a black leather jacket walked out. "What's the problem here?" she asked looking at the group and then at the man, who avoided the woman's look. "We would like to get in the bar, but he won't let us!" Storm said now looking at the woman. "No need to yell. So are you mutants?" the woman said eyeing them. Stormlooked confused but nodded."Well what are your mutations, powers, whatever you call them?"

"Well, i can control the weather and that's the reason where i get my nickname, Storm, from. Betsy here can construct weapons made of psychic energy, she's a telekinetic and a telepathic. Jean here is also a telekinetic and a telepathic. Kurt is blue and a teleporter. Scott here has laser eyes and the reason he has those glasses. Jubilee can, in a easy way, make firework kinda things, can explosively charge objects and telepathics can't get into her mind, or something like that." Storm explained and the woman nodded. "Well i'm Alexandra, but call me Alex or i will rip your head off" Alex smiled sweetly as everyone nodded their heads. "So what made you come here at 2 am?" "Our friend Warren is probably here and we kinda need him to come back" Betsy said. Alex smiled widely. "Oh Warren! Great guy. He did look pissed. What did you do?" Alex said as she led them trough the bar. "We played Never Have I Ever and our drunk friend asked if anyone had killed and well.." Betsy said trailing off. Alex chuckled a bit.

When they were led trough the bar, Kurt noticed a lot of blue and green mutants. He was happy to know he wasn't alone. "I wouldn't want to piss Warren off. That guy knows how to fight" Alex said as they stopped in front of a door. She told a girl to open it and soon it opened. It was filled with mutants watching and betting on something. "What is going on?" Scott asked as a man came and asked him which one he was betting on. Alex turned around and winked as she got up on what looked like a huge cage.

"Hello mutants! You already done your bets? Well you should have, because i have two mutants you love!"the crowd applauded and cheered. "And well they are both extremely hot! And if you don't agree with me, you can just suck it!Should i bring them in?" the crowd cheered louder. "Okay then! You shouldn't piss off this guy, 'cause you know. He got those very sharp claws and stuff! It's my dear friend Lucian!" A blue mutant with horns and sharp claws stepped into the cage. The crowd cheered very loudly and Alex had a smirk on her face. She silenced the crowd and started to speak again. " Okay, so this other one i haven't seen in a while and he got a little upgrade, so he's a little more badass and dangerous now! But that's what we love! So here he is! My angel, Warren!" The crowd cheered loudly, i mean VERY loudly. "Warren?!" Everyone in their group looked at Warren, who started to fight they blue mutant, when the bell rang.

* * *

 **Okay yay! Third chapter! I just really wanted Warren to kick ass. Thank you all for reading this! See ya soon i guess.**


	4. Ch 4

**Warning, i'm not good at writing fight scenes.**

* * *

They all looked at the cage Warren was in. He was pinning Lucian against the wall of the cage. The crowd was cheering as the blue mutant kicked Warren in the chest and Warren stumbled back. Lucian came running towards Warren, but he put his wing up to stop him. He then threw Lucian to the wall with his wing. Lucian quickly got up and climbed the wall. Warren looked up at him and smirked as he followed him. When Warren was almost on Lucian's level, Lucian jumped off of the wall and to Warren,making them both fall.

Jean covered her mouth, as Storm and Betsy were yelling Warren to get up. They even had placed a bet on him to win. Lucian was on top of Warren, pushing his hands down with his legs and he had his hand wrapped around Warren's neck. "Ready to give up _Angel_?"Lucian said smirking. "N-Not really" Warren said trying to breath. He then slashed Lucian's leg and hand with his wing. When Lucian was grabbing his leg, he head pumped him, what made Lucian fall back. The crowd cheered loudly at him.

Lucian tried to get up,but immediately fell to his knees. "Gotta say, i wasn't expecting to win" Lucian said as he looked up at Warren. Warren smiled and offered Lucian his arm, Lucian took it and Warren pulled him up. The crowd cheered and Alex walked in to the cage. "And the winner is Warren!" the crowd cheered even louder, as some mutants came to take Lucian and Alex hugged Warren. "The next fight will be tomorrow, but the bar is open!"

Jean, Jubilee, Scott and Kurt looked relieved that Warren was okay. Storm and Betsy cheered and hugged as they got their money from the bet. The crowd started to leave and the group went to look for Warren. They walked through the crowd, trying to get to the cage where Alex stood. They finally got to her and Jean took Alex's hand, what made her turn to look at them. "Well, what did you think?" she asked, with a huge smile on her face, but she had a weird glint in her eyes.

"You put him there and made him fight! What are we supposed to feel? Happiness?" Jean said almost screaming. Alex held her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I didn't make him do it. He fought because he wanted to. Fighting is his way to let out steam or then he just comes here to bet or to get drunk. I don't make him do anything, I don't make anyone do anything. Well except if you work for me of course."

They all looked at each other, shocked expressions on their faces. "He fights villingly?"Kurt asked looking at the cage. Alex nodded, "Mmh." They were quiet for a while, everyone taking in the information they just got. "Has he killed here?" Alex stopped for a moment and just stared at Scott. "What? No! Of course not! No-one kills here!" they all looked relieved and Alex chuckled. "So you wanna go see him or what?" she asked as she started walking backwards towards a door in the back. The group followed her quickly as she turned her back to them.

Alex opened the door and they walked in to a very nice and decorated room with a mini fridge, a glass table, two black couches, 4 armchairs, a TV, a small bar and 3 doors. "Warren is probably in the shower so sit down" Alex went to the bar and the group sat in the couches and armchairs. "Anyone want anything?" "No thanks" Jean said answering for everyone. "Okay" Alex sat too and at the same time one of the doors opened. Everyone turned to look at the person hoping it was Warren, but it was Lucian. They sighed and turned back again, leaving confused Lucian standing alone. "Well sorry, whatever i did to you" he said going to the bar and took a beer bottle. "They are just waiting for Warren" Alex said leaning back in her armchair.

"So you are his friends or what?" Lucian sat as he sat on a barstool. "Yep" Betsy said as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch. Lucian just nodded and drank from his bottle.

They were quiet for about 5 minutes, but then one of the doors opened and Warren walked. He stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed his friends. They turned to look at him, Jean standing up and storming to him. "You know we could get in to trouble for this right?!" "No one said you needed to come" Warren said crossing his arms. "Of course we had to come! You just disappeared!" Warren just rolled his eyes. Everyone heard a little laugh and turned to look at Lucian who had his hand on his mouth. Everyone could see he was trying not to laugh and spit his drink.

Jean turned to look at Warren again, "You are coming with us, NOW!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out and rest of the group followed her.

When they were out of the bar Warren ripped his hand from Jean's grip. "What was that for?" he asked grossing his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "What that? There was many things that happened in the past 30 minutes. One of them being you, in a CAGE, FIGHTING SOMEONE!" Jean yelled. The others couldn't do anything else than watch the two mutants have a staring contest.

"So what's the problem in that?" Warren asked still staring at Jean. "Everything. You leaving the school at about 11 pm and going to a bar, to FIGHT!" Jean placed her hands on her hips and continued to stare at Warren. "So fighting is bad?" "Well yes, but-"

"So why did you fight us then?" "Well you were the bad guys and you were trying to destroy the world-"

"But you said fighting is bad, so why did you fight?" "We were fighting for good cause! That's different!"

"Sure" Warren rolled his eyes. "It's still fighting."

"Just stop! You two are getting on my nerves!" Storm yelled and stepped between the two. "Then leave" Warren simply said. Storm turned to look at him, her mouth opening and closing, as she tried to figure out what to say. She just stared at him, look of hurt on her face. "Of course i wont! You are my friend! Why would i leave!"

Warren shrugged and looked straight in her eyes, "You did leave me after the explosion, that Jean here caused. You didn't even come to look if i was dead or how bad i was hurt. You just looked, from your little safe place. You didn't come looking for me and Betsy. You had your happy life in the school. You were happy as Betsy tried to help me, as i healed, as we were stuck in a warehouse. So yea, I actually didn't expect you to come."

Storm was dumbfounded and shocked, everyone was. They weren't expecting that. They were expecting a little snarky comment, not an emotion filled 'story'. "I-I didn't k-know-" Storm stuttered to say. Warren hadn't looked any emotion, until now, now he looked visibly angry and maybe a little sad, "How could you know? You simply didn't care!"

Warren backed a little, now standing further away from all of them. He looked up and then back to them, "See you at school." And with that he took off.

Warren flew through the sky, looking down time to time. He crossed parks and buildings, drunken men and women who thought Warren was the alcohol messing with them. He had flew about 15 minutes, when he finally arrived to the school. He landed on the roof and watched as Jean, Storm, Jubilee, Betsy, Scott and Kurt arrived 5 minutes later. They walked in to the school, but Kurt stopped and looked up. Warren knew Kurt saw him,so he walked away from the edge. He walked to the other side of the roof and sat down.

Warren took out his bottle of beer, he hid in his jacket and took a sip. He liked the dark garden, the lights of the fountain making it beautiful. He drank a little more and in no time, noticed his bottle was empty and placed it next to him.

He stared at the garden, thinking about everything, his life, his wrong choices, things he did to others, things he's been trough and the things he's said. He took the bottle and just stared it for a moment, before throwing it to the ground. He put his head in his hands and cried. He felt someone sit next to him, but ignored it. The person next to him didn't say anything, but slowly hugged him and let him cry.

* * *

 **I have no idea how this chapter ended like this. I wasn't planning this! It just happened. Well anyhow... hope you like it!**


	5. Ch 5

Warren woke up on something soft, not knowing what it was. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. It wasn't the white ceiling he saw last morning. It was brown, wooden ceiling. Warren realized he was in one of the rooms for the students. He quickly sat up and looked around. The lights were off and the only light was coming from the window. He just sat there for a while, looking at the walls and noticed that they were plain, few posters on the other side of the room, above another bed.

The door opened and Kurt walked in, carrying a plate and a glass of water. He closed the door and put the plate and the glass on a table. He then turned to look at Warren and froze. "You're avake." "What am i doing here?" Warren asked standing up and crossing his arms. "You don't remember last night?" Kurt said looking at his feet. "I remember being on the roof drinking, but don't remember you being there" Warren said.

"Vell i vas there vhen you cried" Warren looked at Kurt for a while, before he spoke "You were there when i cried?" Kurt just nodded and didn't have the bravery to look at him. "Did you tell someone about it?!" Warren said stepping closer to Kurt, what made the blue mutant look at him and take few steps backwards. He quickly shook his head, not trusting on his voice. Warren looked at him for a while, before he nodded "Good."

Warren pushed past Kurt, heading towards the door. Kurt quietly asked "Vat happened?" That made Warren stop and turn around. "Shit happened" he said and walked out of the room, leaving Kurt alone.

Warren walked down the hall, trying to make his way out. His wings were folded behind his back, trying to make himself as small as possible. There were students going to their classes, sitting on the couch, some playing with their powers or mutations, there were even few kissing behind a corner.

" Isn't it the Angel-boy!" Warren heard a voice behind him, stopped and turned around. There, in front of him was two boys, _if you could call them boys_ , and one girl. The girl had black curly hair that reached her shoulders, blue shirt, white jacket, black skirt that didn't reach her knees and grey shoes. Her eyes looked at Warren, but he couldn't make out what the expression on her face meant. The taller boy had a green hoodie, grey jeans, white shoes and light brown hair that was spiked up. Warren could see the hate in the boy's eyes. The smaller boy had curly short brown hair, he was dark skinned, he had a plain black shirt, grey pants and black and white shoes. He looked like he wasn't so excited to be here.

Warren rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do you have something to say to me or are you just wasting my time?"

The taller boy snorted "Like you have something better to do. No one likes you! I'm pretty sure Professor asked you to stay here just because he pities you."

"Okay" Warren said and turned to leave, but someone pushed him to the wall. It was the girl. "So, super-strength?"

The girl smiled and twisted Warren's arm. He gritted his teeth and tried to kick her, but noticed that he couldn't. He looked down to his legs and saw some kind of roots keeping them still. He looked at his wings and saw the same roots keeping them still too. "Great."

The girl had let go and now the taller boy was standing in front of him, trying to intimidate him. "Aren't you thinking why others don't care about you being 'bullied' by three mutants?"

Warren looked around and shook his head "Not really. Like you said, you are mutants. Mutants have powers or mutations or whatever you call them. Surely one of you has the power to make us invisible, right?"

"And i thought you were stupid!" the boy yells at Warren's face. He rolls his eyes and looks at the other mutants start to go to their classes, leaving Warren alone with the three. "Now, was this all you had to say? Or are you still trying to intimidate me?"

The boy in front of him backs down a little and Warren thinks they are done. So he isn't prepared for the sudden pain he feels in his stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! What did I do to you?!" Warren yells as he looks up at the boy who just kicked him. The boy smiles with the girl, but the shorter boy isn't looking happy.

Now it's the girl's time to punch Warren. Immediately after that,he get's kicked in the stomach again. Warren falls to his knees, holding his stomach, as the roots suddenly disappear. The boy crouches close to him, stepping on his had at the same time. "You need to leave this place. Now."

Warren looks up and sees that the boy waits for him to answer. He looks hurt for a moment before his expression turns into anger. "Fuck. You."

The boy immediately stands up and kicks Warren a few more times. "You are gonna regret this!" the boy yells at Warren as they disappear to their class. Warren is left to the floor in pain, blood coming out of his mouth, his hand in pain and his nose broken. He tries to stand up, getting support from the wall. Luckily his wings aren't damaged badly.

He starts walking, slowly, towards 'hospital', taking support of the wall with one hand and the other one holding his stomach.

It took about 10 minutes for Warren to get to the 'hospital'. He walked in to the room and sat on the bed. When he lifted his shirt, he saw that there weren't almost any marks or bruises. The worst thing was the blood that came from his mouth and now there was blood stains on his shirt. Warren sighed and took off his jacket and shirt. He stood up and went to look for anything he could try to take the stains off.

He looked in to the cabinets and found a rag from one of them. He didn't find anything that said _blood remover,_ or anything like that , so he ended up with just water.

Warren had gotten the blood stains off as best as he could, when Betsy walked in to the room. "Warren! I was looking for you! You weren't in your-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Warren has bruises and blood stained shirt in his hands. "What happened?!" she took the shirt out of Warren's hands and looked at it. She put it down and looked at Warren's bruised stomach. "You wen't back there?! In to that bar?!" he rolled his eyes and pushed Betsy off of him.

"No" Warren simply said and put his shirt and jacket back on. You could barely see the stains.

Betsy looked at him, thinking what she should say next. "Then what? You found a new one?"

"It happened here! And I thought you weren't stupid" Warren said, crossing his arms.

Betsy's mouth was hanging open as she stared at Warren. "Wh-what? Here? Someone hurt you?"

Warren rolled his eyes again and sighed. "You know it isn't the first time. And i don't know, they didn't have the time to tell because they were to busy kicking and punching me."

Betsy walked closer to Warren. "What did they look like? Professor could probably help-"

"Betsy stop! I don't need your help, okay! And i don't WANT Professor's help! Can you just leave?" Warren said.

Betsy looked hurt for a moment and her mouth was opening and closing as she tried to figure out what to say. "Fine" she finally said and left the room.

Warren sat back on the bed. He didn't have a long time to be alone with his thoughts, because he heard Professor's voice in his head _"Warren, could you come to my office."_ It wasn't actually a question, so Warren sat on the bed for a moment before sighing and getting up.

Warren knocked on the door and soon heard Professor yelling for him to come in. He opened the door and walked in to the room. Charles was behind his table, some papers in his hands. He looked up from them and pointed one of the chairs in front of his table. "Sit down, Warren." Warren closed the door and did as Charles said. Charles put down the papers in his hands and looked at Warren. "How has it been here? Betsy is looking like she is doing great."

"She probably is. I in the other hand, not so great. Everyone hates me, some just don't have the balls to admit it" Warren crossed his arms and looked at Professor. Said man had a look of confusion on his face. "Some? Has somebody said that they hate you?"

"Well they didn't have to say it, they just said that I need to leave this place" Warren said like it was nothing. "And before you ask, I don't know who they were." he was pretty sure Professor knew and would ask if he could go in to his mind to find out what they looked like. But he didn't know that Professor had already done that and Professor had also found out what hey did to him.

Professor looked pitifully at Warren and the winged mutant immediately knew why. "I don't need your damn pity."

"The things that have happened to you, you don't deserve them. And what they did isn't allowed here. Just come to me and iwill help you with anything" Professor said and tried to take Warren's hands in to his, but Warren pulled them away. "I don't need nor want your help."

Professor wheeled closer to Warren and tried to talk to him. " But you have been trough a lot and-" "I said NO!" Warren yelled as he stood up and started to walk out. He opened the door when Professor yelled for him.

* * *

 **I really need to update more often. I'm trying to update once a week, but that hasn't worked very well. I had a huge writer's block and i didn't have time or i was too tired because of school, so I might be updating like every other week or once a month or when i have time. BUT I'm TRYING to update at least once a month! I don't have anything else to say so hope you liked it!**


	6. Ch 6

1 week later

Betsy sat on a couch with Jean and Storm, watching Scott and Peter play something. Peter had a smug grin on his face which meant that he was winning. The girls were getting bored, so Jean turned to the two girls."Have either of you seen or heard from Warren?"

The two girls shook their heads. "I haven't talked to him in a week. He was so angry last time, so i thought it would be good for him to cool off" Betsy said leaning back on the couch. Storm's eyes lit up a little and Betsy didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"You do know his way of cooling off is getting wasted, fighting others or using drugs, right?" Storm said now looking straight at Betsy.

Said dark haired girl sighed loudly and closed her eyes. "Fucking shit!" Jean just looked at the two girls."He uses drugs?!"

That made the two boys look at them. "Who?" Peter said as he put down his controller. "He used to. He hasn't used them in a long time. Not since he ended up in the cage fights. And Peter, we're talking about Warren" Betsy said opening her eyes.

"HE USED DRUGS?!" Peter yelled as he stood up. The three girls shushed him and told him to sit down. After a while of freaking out, he finally sat down. "He's one fucking messed up person."

"Well he did spend a part of his life in a cage fight where humans made him fight other mutants till one of them could barely breath. Or if one of them couldn't..." Storm said looking at her hands.

It took a moment for the others to get what she meant with it. "OOOHH!" Peter almost yelled. "Oooohh..." he said little quieter. He put his head in his hands. "And I made him tell others he had killed. Awesome!"

Next time,just don't say anything,okay?" Scott said as he patted Peter on the back. After that everyone fell in to a silence, since no one didn't know what to say. The silence lasted almost 10 minutes, but it was broken by Kurt who walked in to the room with Jubilee.

"Vhy are you quiet? You are usually speaking all te time." Peter looked at Kurt for a moment. Suddenly he was in front of him. "Do you know where Warren is?!" Peter said as he grabbed Kurt's shoulders. That made the blue mutant jump a little.

Kurt looked shocked, but nodded. That made Betsy jump up from the couch and walk next to Peter. "You do?"

They both stared at Kurt, waiting for his answer. "He-he's on-n the roof-f" Kurt stuttered out off his mouth. Peter looked at Betsy, grabbed her and sped to the roof.

When they got there (under a second later), Warren was drinking a bottle of something, probably vodka, on the edge of the roof. It's like he sensed they were there with him. "Just fuck off" he simply said and took another gulp from his bottle.

They were quiet for a while, but Peter was too curious to shut up. "YOU USED DRUGS?!" That made Warren drop his bottle. He could hear it crash to the pavement near the fountain.

"Who told you that?" Warren said quietly, but enough loud for them to hear. "Well Storm said something about it to Betsy here and then Jean got shocked and then Scott and I heard and well, I guess Storm."

Warren stood up and turned to look at the two mutants. Peter swear he saw Betsy flinch a little at the very angry expression on Warren face. "WITH WHAT FUCKING PERMISSION DID SHE TELL MY PRIVATE THINGS TO YOU?!" Everybody could see the two mutants flinch and Betsy move her hand to her katana. Warren noticed Betsy's movements and followed her hand. He walked a little closer to the two.

"I swear to god, sometimes i wish i just could have died in those many fights, so i wouldn't have to be here" and with that, he pushed past them in to the building.

Peter turned to look at Betsy, whose hands where shaking. He took them in to his and looked at her. "Betsy, everything is okay, he's just little pit drunk and pissed. We'll just have to try talking to him tomorrow.

Betsy closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Thanks" she simply said and walked in to the building, Peter following behind her.

Meanwhile

Warren stormed past the room the others were sitting. "Varren!" Kurt had noticed Warren and followed him to the hallway. "Varren vait!" Kurt yelled a few times before Warren stopped and turned around."What?!" Kurt was taken aback by the sudden loud noise.

"I-I just vanted to knov if everything is okay. Yo-you looked very angry" Kurt stuttered the words out of his mouth and fidgeted with his hands nervously.

Warren looked at him for a moment before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was just breathing there fro about a minute, but it was torment for Kurt who held his breath. Warren finally opened his eyes and was about to speak, but he saw that Kurt was looking around for something.

Warren was about to say something, when he heard someone cough behind him. He slowly turned around to see the three mutants who had beaten him about a week ago. Warren had found out that the tall boy was named Max, the short one was Leo and the girl was Seyna.

Max was looking at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Warren rolled his eyes and crossed his hands too. "You need something?"

Max walked a little closer to Warren, trying to intimidate him. "Weren't you supposed to leave a week ago?"

Warren thought for a moment, a long moment, then answered. "No. You just wanted me to leave."

Max was quiet for a moment before faking a laugh. "You are so fucking hilarious!" And soon Warren was against the wall. Again.

But this time Warren was fast. He kicked Seyna immediately in the stomach. She stumbled backwards and held her stomach. Max was shocked for a moment, but recovered and went to attack Warren. He tried to punch Warren, but Warren lifted his wing to block the hit. He kicked Max on the ribs and that made Max fall. He screamed in pain for a while and the noise made Leo put his hands over his ears. Seyna had recovered from the kick and was attacking Warren again.

Warren was hit in the stomach and he backed to the wall. Seyna tried to hit him again, but Warren dodged and she hit the wall. Warren looked at the wall when he got out from between Seyna and it. The wall had a hole in it, the hole was the size of Seyna's fist. "Shit" Warren breathed out. Luckily Warren was fast so he ran outside, where he could fly. The three mutants followed him, Seyna closest, then Leo and then Max who just walked.

When the trio got out, Warren was nowhere to be seen. Seyna was spinning around, trying to find him. "Where is that piece of shit?!" she yelled angrily while looking for the insulted winged mutant. "WARREN! GET IN HERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" and now she was just getting attention.

She saw a shadow on the ground and turned around, just in time to be knocked down by Warren, who came flying down from the roof. "You know, i'm many things, but i'm not a coward."

Warren punched her in the face but was knocked down by someone after that. So Max had recovered. "You are no more than a villain in this story, a coward who runs away. Who was hated by his father, a fucking aggressive guy who can't back from a fucking fight! You should just go back to the cage-" Warren rolled them over and he was now on top of him, punching him in the face with so much anger.

Warren just kept punching him, even after he saw that Max's nose was bleeding and there was blood coming out from his mouth. Warren couldn't stop, he was too angry. Calling him a coward wasn't so bad, but then Max started talking about his father. That man he _used_ to call his dad, now he was just a man who he lived with. A man he couldn't forgive from hating him, from trying to cure a thing that you couldn't cure.

Warren could hear someone yelling, far in the distance. It came louder and louder every second. He ignored it, probably just a voice in his head trying to make him show weakness, weakness he would never show. He tried to make the voice stop, but it just became louder and louder, until he could make out his name.

"WARREN! STOP!" Betsy was running towards Warren, who was surrounded by other students. She pushed trough the crowd and pulled Warren off of Max. "WARREN!" Betsy was trying to get Warren out off his trance he was in. She shook him and yelled him, but it wasn't until she slapped him. "WARREN!"

He finally looked at Betsy while he put a hand on his cheek. He looked at her for a while before looking around and seeing the crowd. And Max who was very bloody and Leo was helping him to stand up while Seyna was running to get then Warren realized. It was like he was back in the cage, being used as an entertainment, but this time he was just fighting. He was the bad guy in everyone's eyes, he was the villain.

Betsy tried to grab Warren's hand, but he pulled it away and backed away from her. He looked around a little and was met with shocked and maybe a little afraid looks. He could see the hate behind the looks, he could see the hate in their eyes. So he did the only thing he was good in.

He disappeared.

* * *

 **So there's going to be a lot of angst and all that. But i promise Warren will be happy ( eventually ). And can i just tell how happy i am? Few days ago i got a really really sweet review where they told me that this was their favorite story! And that seriously made my day! Thank you! Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites! *virtual hug* Kisses to you all!**


	7. Ch 7

"Someone needs to put a fucking tracker on him!" Betsy yelled as she stepped in to the room where the others were sitting on the couch. She paced in front of the tv, that had a movie coming from it. Peter was trying to get her to move away but all she did was glare at him.

"Okay okay! What crawled up your panties?" Peter raised his hands in surrender. Betsy stopped and turned to look at the silver headed speedster. "Oh i don't know! Maybe the shit that is fucking Warren, who AGAIN ran FUCKING AWAY! After beating up a FUCKING STUDENT!" Betsy was now directly in front of him and Peter was leaning as far back as he could in his chair.

Betsy stared at him for a moment before backing away, going back to pacing. The others stared at her for a moment, before Storm spoke. "so, he-umm-ran away again. Do you want to go look for him? Again?" Betsy slowed down a little, but still kept pacing. "Well yeah, of course. Just not yet. We can just first call the girl, Ally? No Alex! Maybe Warren went to the bar again?" "You have her number?" Storm said as Betsy started to tap something on her phone.

"Yeah, she gave it to me" and that made Peter smirk a little. "Aaaww, she got a crush on you! How sweet!"

"Well, she was good looking so that's just bonus" Betsy said to Peter and lifted her phone to her ear. **"Hey! It's Betsy, Warren's friend."**

 _"Oh hi! What's up?"_ was heard from the other end.

 **"Well i was just wondering if Warren is there, he kinda ran away again."** _"Oh, haven't seen him since the last time you were here."_

 **"Fuck. Umm.. do you know where he could be?"** _"Umm, he's pretty good friends with my sister, so he could be with her."_

 **"Where does she live? We could go and look if he's there _."_** _"I'll send you the address."_

 **"Oh okay,thank you so much!"** _"No problem."_

Betsy hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. "Well?" she turned around to see the other's expecting faces. "She will send me her sister's address, because Warren wasn't at he bar and he and her sister are good friends, so he could be there" Betsy explained as she heard a ding from her pocket. She took her phone out and opened the message. "I got the address, you coming with me?"

...

Betsy knocked a white door and she waited it to open with Storm, Jean, Scott and Kurt. Jubilee and Peter had stayed at the school. They heard a crash and a female voice from the other side of the door. The door was soon opened by a woman, who looked like she was under 20. She had a brown hair that reached her shoulders, a white shirt with 'nap queen' reading on it, sweatpants and socks. She looked at their little group and asked, "How can i help you?"

Betsy was the one to speak."Umm, we are looking for our friend and we got this address from your sister, Alex" the woman looked at them warily, then she looked back at Betsy. "And who is your friend?"

"Warren" the woman's eyes widened a little. "Never heard of him, i'm sorry" she tried to close the door, but Betsy pushed it open. "Yes you do." Betsy walked into the room and looked around.

"You can't just come inside!" the woman yelled. "I don't even know who you people are!"

"Well my name is Betsy, the one with the white hair is Storm, the one with the glasses is Scott, the blue one is Kurt and the one with red hair is Jean. Now who are you and where's Warren?" Betsy explained as she looked around the apartment.

"The name is Lisa and i don't know where he is, so please, leave" Lisa walked to Betsy blocking her exit to the rest of the apartment. The two females were having a staring contest when they heard a bottle shatter on the floor.

They all looked to the direction of the living room. Betsy started to walk to the living room, but Lisa blocked her way. "Get out of my way."

"No, this is MY house and YOU are here with out my permission. So YOU get out" Lisa said looking at Betsy straight in her eyes.

"We leave when we get Warren." Betsy said looking back at Lisa.

Lisa was about to say something when Warren came from the living room. "What if i don't want to come?"

They all looked at him. Betsy walked a little closer to him. "You can't just leave like that!" Warren crossed his arms, "Why? I'm far away from a little boy who needs someone to be always looking after him."

"Yeah i know that-" "Then what is the problem? You are afraid i get hurt? No better one, you are afraid I hurt someone, right?" Betsy looked at Warren with wide eyes. She shook her head, "What? No! It's just you have been through so much and-"

"I have been like this since the day we met and way before that. The only thing that has changed in me is that i have metal wings. Betsy i'm not some broken piece you need fix, because there's nothing to fix. So if you just sometimes could leave me the FUCK ALONE!" Warren said not moving from his spot.

Betsy was taken aback and she backed down. She was quiet for a moment, but said in a quiet voice, "Fine" and left the apartment. The others followed her, but Kurt stayed a little behind. "She is just trying to take care of you." Kurt followed the others and closed the door.

Lisa turned to look at Warren. "Weren't you being a little rude to her?" Warren just shrugged and went back to the living room. Lisa followed him and sat next to him on the couch. "They are just trying to help you."

"I don't need help" Warren said as he took the remote and tried to find something interesting to watch. Lisa sighed and took the remote from Warren. "I don't care if you don't need their help, stop pushing them away or you'll end up alone" she put the remote and went to her room. "Lock the door when you leave" she said before closing her door.

Warren sat there a while in silence, not moving. He thought that maybe he was controlled by anger, and maybe he needed to be fixed. Maybe he had changed.

...

When they arrived to the school, Betsy went straight in to her room. Jubilee and Peter looked as she stormed past them. "What happened?" Peter asked as the others sat on the chairs and couches in the room. "Warren yelled at her" Storm said looking at her shoes. Peter looked at the others for a bit. "That bad?" This time it was Kurt who spoke "No, it vas very nice talk, but Betsy still vent in to her room and locked her door."

Peter raised his hands in surrender. "Do you think he will come back soon?" Kurt just shrugged. None of them spoke in a long time. They just watched the TV in silence, someone went to the bathroom or got up to get food from time to time.

When someone finally spoke, it was already 10 pm. "Well i'm going to sleep now. Good night" Jubilee said as she got up. The others wished her a good night and continued to watch a document that was shown. In the next hour the others went to sleep one by one, until Kurt was alone. He sat there for a while before he looked at the clock again. 30 past 11.

Kurt glanced at the door, but didn't see anyone. He decided that he could pay a visit to Warren.

...

He knocked on the door and waited a little while. He knocked again and waited. He decided no one was gonna answer so he turned to leave. "What do you want?" he turned to see Warren standing there. Kurt looked at him for a moment, just looking at his messy and curly hair, his face and clothes. It took him a while to realize that Warren wasn't wearing a shirt. "Umm, did i vake you up?" Warren sighed and shook his head. "No. Do you have something to talk about or did you just come here at midnight?"

"T-to talk.." Kurt said trying to keep his eyes away from Warren. "Fine, but we need to talk in the hallway 'cause Lisa is sleeping and i don't wanna wake her up." Warren put the door so it isn't locked and stepped in to the hallway.

"Now, what do you wan't to talk about?" Warren asked while leaning against the door and crossing his arms.

"Betsy is just trying to help you, and so are ve all." Kurt said quietly.

"Well i don't need help" Warren sighed.

"Vell.. it's just.. that you alvays disappear and Betsy gets vorried and-"

"Look Kurt, i'm a big boy and i can take care of myself. As adorable it is that you care for me, sometimes i just need to be alone" Warren cut Kurt off.

"Like the times you cry yourself to sleep? As strong as you vant to look to others, ve all have hard times and need someone:"

Warren looked at Kurt for a moment before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "I have managed alone so long, that having other people care for me is kinda weird."

Kurt slowly sat next to him, but left a comfortable gap between them. They just sat there, neither of them knowing how long. Warren realized it had been long when he felt Kurt lean against him. He looked at Kurt to see he was asleep. Warren slowly got up, picked Kurt up and walked in to the apartment. He put Kurt carefully on the couch and went to sleep in the guest room.

* * *

 **Yay, another late update. I had a huge writer's block and i didn't know how to continue this and i had a lot of school work and yeah. See you soon guess! xo**


	8. AN

Well hello again! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a long time! I just can't figure out how to continue this. I know how i want this to end up like, but i don't know how to get there. So i'm sorry but don't expect a new chapter in a while, because i'm not sure if i'm gonna continue this or what. Even if i'm gonna continue writing this, i'm not gonna update until 2017 (and that ain't even far away). That's all i got to say so bye bye. Merry Christmas to you all if you celebrate it! :)


End file.
